


Depraved

by winterfrostwidow



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Blackfrost - Freeform, Dangerous, F/M, Family enemies, Mobs, Russian gang - Freeform, british gang
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-22 19:30:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18534013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winterfrostwidow/pseuds/winterfrostwidow





	1. Chapter 1

It was a cool night. But she liked the biting air.

"Told you you should've brought a jacket with you," her papa, Vladimir, spoke after he saw her spine straighten at the wind.

She was adorned in a black halter dress. He disapproved of the length ending above her knees. She could care less. 

He didn't blink as he watched his men brutally beat the other guy to near death. 

That happened when you crossed the Romanov bravta. 

She, too, was unbothered. She lit up a cigarette and took a long drag before puffing a cloud of smoke in the air. She watched it fade to nothing. Smoke blew out her nose. 

"Since when the fuck did you smoke?" Vladimir's attention was on her now.

She raised an eyebrow, indifferent to her father figuring her out. "Since I was fifteen."

He snatched the cigarette from her fingers and flicked it to the grass, pressing his aubercy diamond leather shoe on it. "No more of that shit in your fucking system."

"You smoke cigars," she accused.

"I'm a man. I'm supposed to drink and smoke and do whatever other crap to ruin my lungs and possibly shorten my lifespan." He gave her a side look. "Feel free to kill yourself when you turn twenty-one." He turned back to his henchmen and stepped forward. "Alright, that's enough. Before you end the poor bastard." 

Natalia looked displeased.

The men moved aside as their boss neared the broken, whimpering man on the grass. He was paralysed. His face was covered with blood, unrecognizable to the man looking down at him.

"I thought Britian would be a big contrast to cold miserable Russia but I see no fucking difference. I hate this gloomy fucking weather." Vladimir took something out from his suit's blazer. "And don't get me started with the fish and chips."

He took out a ten pound note and knelt down to rest it on the man's chest. He took his hand and rested it on the money. He patted his hand. "You made me the bad guy, Alexei. Usually I don't allow my daughter to witness such gruesome violence..."

Natalia rolled her eyes. "Says the man who made me carry a gun to school," she said coolly.

Vladimir sighed and looked up at her. "Like any father whose child was in danger would."

"You're certainly no ordinary father," she remarked.

He ignored his daughter and looked back down at the whimpering man. "If you touch her again, I'll saw your hands off from your wrists. Do you understand me? I'll do it myself."

Natalia didn't understand why he didn't just do that before. She pursed her lips, unsatisfied by the punishment Alexei endured. She was bored, and she wanted to go back to the party. She crossed her arms and sighed. 

Being the daughter of a mob leader wasn't as beneficial as people thought. Not that people thought of such.

She watched her father talk down to that whining beaten pervert with an irritated frown. Why didn't she get to do anything to him? She uncrossed her arms and stepped closer. "Can I kick him?"

Vladimir stood up, graciously straightening crinkles from his blue suit. "No, Natalia. You can't. The man is in already so much pain. I'm afraid you'd kill him."

She stepped forward anyway and kicked her heel into Alexei's groin, amplifying his whimpers. 

"Jesus Christ," Vladimir cursed.

Natalia was unsatisfied. 

He shook his head and looked to his henchmen. "Take that piece of shit away. Drop him to his wife's doorstep, I don't care. Get rid of him before the guests see him."

Natalia watched them take him. Her father grabbed her arm and they walked back to the exquisite mansion where a cocktail party was held - and also where Vladimir Romanov was going to possibly confront his opposing enemy, Laufey, who was a notorious British mob leader. He might make the surprising guest.

 


	2. Chapter 2

The cocktail party was fancy. Classical orchestral music was heard in the hall. It was quite cozy inside compared to the outside chill.

He was fine being by his father's side for a moment. There were female eyes all over him. He'll explore around later.

He took a glass of champagne from a passing server's tray. He brought the glass to his lips but it was taken from him before he could get the first sip. He scowled at his father who chugged the whole thing, staring ahead at someone.  

"That was mine," Loki snarled, exasperated. 

"Don't get your knickers in a twist, boy. We are here for one thing only," Laufey spoke to him calmly, "I don't want to see you off to any wench tonight."

Loki rolled his eyes and averted his attention to where his father was so intently staring. 

Vladimir Romanov, apparently. And a petite redhead beside him. 

Loki snorted. "You came here for a gun fight, dad? You should know better than to intervene with the Russian mob. You know Russians. Crazy bastards."

"Worried for me, boy?" Laufey's eyes were not removed from the Russians across the room.

Loki scoffed. "You're a grown man, near your fifties. Surely you're not daft. And what do I care, anyway? I'm simply caught in the middle of your affairs with dangerous people." 

"We are here to pay respects to the Romanovs. And maybe threaten a little." 

Loki watched with an eyebrow raised as Laufey's face began to darken.

"They come into _our_ town, Loki. I'm no daft imbecile to allow them to think they can come here and mark my territory as their own."

Loki could care less, really. "That's amazing," he said with disinterest.

Laufey ignored him. Vladimir noticed him from across the room, and so did his daughter whose face was set in a frown. While her father smiled and walked over to them, she was behind his heels seeming unenthusiastic about the whole situation. Laufey smirked.

"Shut your mouth and don't embarrass me, boy."

Loki smirked cruelly. "You seem to always do that on your own," he muttered.

 

"I wasn't expecting you to attend. But I am glad you could make it," Vladimir spoke in his thick accent as he approached them with his daughter beside him who didn't say a single word. She regarded them both coldly. Loki stared at her shamelessly as Laufey greeted them back with a smile that didn't quite reach his eyes.

"We always try to come to these lovely get-togethers. Of course we'd make it. Who's the stunning dame?"

Vladimir grinned and his hand ghosted over Natalia's back so she'd step forward. "My daughter, Natalia. She just turned eighteen last week. Isn't that right, my sweet?"

Natalia looked at Vladimir with a frown, not giving the British the time of day. "I'm nineteen years old."

Vladimir paused for a moment. "Really?"

She rolled her eyes and looked at Laufey, greeting him with an elegant arch of her dark eyebrow.

Laufey smiled at them. "Well, then I should introduce you to my son then. Loki."

Loki all but nodded. Natalia eyed him from head to toe.

"Why don't you dance with Loki, my sweet? Laufey and I have some things to discuss."

Natalia glared at her father. 

"Yes, Loki. Dance with the girl," Laufey tried to encourage. 

Loki raised an eyebrow. "I don't mind staying."

"I didn't come here to entertain," Natalia snapped at Vladimir whose eyes widened with anger.

He looked down at her. "Then what the fuck did you come for? Beside trying to attract attention to yourself with that short dress of yours?" 

Natalia clenched her fists at her sides.

Vladimir looked at Laufey and gave them an apologetic look. "My daughter. Stubborn she is."

Laufey chuckled. "Come on, Natalia. My boy can't be an awful-looking lad." He slapped his hand onto Loki's shoulder who was staring at the redheaded beauty. He quite liked her defiance.

"Natalia," Vladimir said her name with a scolding twist.

She gave him a cold glare. 

He narrowed his eyes angrily.

She grabbed Loki's wrist and pulled him away to the dance floor.


	3. Chapter 3

He followed her lead as she stopped them and guided his hands on her waist before wrapping her arms around his shoulders. He was tall, and she was short. But they were fitted together. 

It was a slow dance to the classical music.

He remained staring at her and she didn't mind holding his gaze. He wasn't bad to look at, actually.

"What can you imagine they're going on about?" Loki began.

"Probably exchanging subtle threats hidden with some politeness there," she said. Her voice was quite husky, and there was a subtle accent to it. 

"My father is a bit offended." He frowned.

"Is that so? Well my father couldn't give a damn. Don't step on him and you won't feel his shoe up your ass." She shrugged. "He's not your typical Russian stereotype."

He scoffed. "You people frighten everyone."

She smirked. "I like that."

"Being feared is more intoxicating than being respected."

"From what I see, yes. Power is everything in the underworld."  

"Your father exposes you to such?" His face softened.

She chuckled, a smile on her face. It was quite beautiful in his eyes.

"Please don't. Daughter of a Russian gang leader isn't going to possibly turn up innocent. I've seen so much."

"And you're not bothered?"

"Are you?"

He frowned for a moment, licking his lips. "No," he replied after a beat.

"When you begin to see shit as a kid, it becomes normal to you when you grow."

He smirked. "Then we must be pretty fucked up."

She grinned wickedly. 

He chuckled. "Your crazy matches my crazy."

She scoffed. 

"Yes, I am flirting with you. Don't make it come as a shock to you, you are very beautiful."

"I'm aware."

"About which part? That we would make an excellent pair or you being beautiful?"

"The latter." She smiled.

He laughed. "Fine." He let out a sigh.

"I didn't hurt you there now did I?" She teased.

"Oh no. I'm fine," he said softly, looking over her head. "I love it when a girl turns me down." He looked back down at her and smirked. "Quite frankly you're the first."

"Must come as a shock you," she said sarcastically. 

He licked his lips, twirling them around on the floor.

She frowned up at him. "Don’t do that. With your lips."

He scoffed. "Why should I listen to you?"

"It's distracting."

"You find me attractive. How unsurprising." He smirked.

"You know what-"

She gasped as he bent her over his arm. Her neck and chest were bare to him. The tips of her dark red curls brushed the floor. Her leg was held in his hand against his hip.

He pulled her back up roughly, pressing her flush to him as their dance came to a stop. He stared at her deviously as she was out of breath, her flushed plump lips parted. He took her palm in his and brought the back of it to his lips slowly, kissing her soft skin lightly.

She swallowed thickly, her pulse quickening as she sensed some danger.


End file.
